


A couple

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Phil's family - Freeform, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan talks to Phil before bed while Phil is away visiting family. Domestic conversation.





	A couple

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shorty inspired by Safya and Tyler's costume, then the subsequent reaction from D&P.

“Having fun?”

“Yeah, well kind of.” Phil sighed, looking at the screen of his laptop. “Isle of Man kind of pales in comparison to Hong Kong during a typhoon.” 

Dan chuckled, “Yeah I bet.” His eyes scanned Phil on his screen. “Happy to see mum and dad though?” 

“Yeah, they’re great.” Phil smiled. “We had a fun day. Went and had afternoon tea, you would have liked it. I accidentally ate a pastry that was filled with a kind of sweet cheese. I almost tossed my cookies. Martyn said it was quite possibly the best birthday present he could have gotten from me.” 

“Good, then can we keep what we actually got him?” Dan asked. 

“No, you wouldn’t like it anyway,” Phil said, smiling. “Went to the beach too.” 

Dan laughed, “You really think I didn’t see your insta stories there mate? I also watched Cornelia’s.” 

“Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about those.” 

“Of course you did,” Dan said affectionately rolling his eyes. “Did you see we’re a couple costume?” 

“A what?” 

“Safya and Tyler. Dressed as us for a Halloween costume.” 

“They did?” Phil said, picking up his phone to find the picture of them. 

“I thought it was pretty funny.” 

Phil scrolled and found it. He chuckled, “It is.” He looked up at Dan, “We’re a couples costume.” 

“I know. I was the one who told you.” Dan chuckled, “I was going like it or something but wanted you to know first just in case you didn’t like it.” 

“Course I like it. You know I love Safya, she’s brilliant. She’s nice too, I’m sure they don’t mean it in a mocking way.” 

“I know, but still, us as a costume for a couple...I wasn’t sure,” Dan shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess if I had seen it first I would have checked with you too.” Phil smiled, “You like it, then I will.” 

“Okay.” Dan smiled and clicked the heart icon on Instagram. “I was thinking when you get home we have a movie night.” 

“We were already going to go to the movies,” Phil said, looking at his phone and seeing Dan’s like on the photo pop up. 

“I know, but I mean a movie night at home,” Dan said, “Make popcorn, wear our comfiest pyjamas, order pizza, the whole thing.” 

“Okay?” Phil said, “What’s up?” 

“Nothing.” 

“I can tell when somethings up, what’s the matter?” Phil said, sitting back against the pillows. 

“Nothing, really.” 

“Daniel,” Phil said, his voice lowered. “Talk to me.” 

“I should have come with you.” Dan shrugged looking down and his pants leg. “We could have uploaded and finished editing there.” 

“We could have,” Phil nodded. “How you feeling?” 

“Tired.” 

“And?” 

“Untethered, I guess,” Dan said, letting his head drop back on the headrest on the couch. “I would have liked to see Kath and everyone.” 

“You’re going to see Martyn and Cor soon enough. His party’s on Saturday.” Phil smiled. “What have you been doing since I have been gone?” 

Dan shrugged, “Games mostly.” 

“Uh-huh, and what did you eat today?” 

“Random stuff. Gonna order something when I’m done talking to you.” 

“Are you?” Phil asked skeptically, “Or are you just going to find some wrinkled old apple, eat half of it, then go back to playing your game?” 

“We’re out of apples,” Dan said smiling. “I promise, I will actually eat something with at least a microscopic bit of nutrients in it.” 

“You better,” Phil smiled. “You have one more day to enjoy cheese, make the most of it.” 

Dan laughed, “Yeah, alright. Tell everyone I missed seeing them this trip.” 

“I will,” Phil nodded, “We’ll be back soon enough, Christmas is right around the corner.” 

Dan nodded. “Okay, I am going to go order the cheesiest thing I can find from take away. I’m sure Kath will have you up at the crack of dawn, you should go to sleep.” 

“9 is hardly the crack of dawn but yes I will be getting up earlier than normal.” Phil smiled, “See, another perk of staying home.” 

Dan smiled, “Yeah I guess, cheese and sleeping in.” He nodded, “Not sure it makes up for the rest of it though. Next time I say I’m going to stay here, remind me I hate being here by myself.” 

Phil laughed, “Yeah okay. It will never work, but I will.” 

“Okay. I’m getting hungry now that we talked about food. Have a good day tomorrow. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Yes, you will.” Phil nodded, “Make sure to eat something cheesy and disgusting. Drink water, maybe go outside for a minute or two. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“Night, love you,” Dan said and waved at the screen. 

“Love you too, take care of yourself.” Phil smiled warmly, “Can’t wait to see you.” 

“We’re crazy people you know that,” Dan said laughing. 

“Why?” Phil smiled. 

“You are gone for barely two days and we miss each other so much. What have we become?” 

“Disgusting, that’s what,” Phil said smiling fondley at the screen. “Good night, I need to sleep or mum will send dad in here to shake the bed.”

Dan laughed, “It’s funny. Especially when we’re both there.” 

“Yeah yeah, hilarious. School morning flashbacks, more like,” Phil said, “Good night! I need to go.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Dan said, “I am already imagining my dinner. Love you. Have fun. Come back soon.” He smiled. 

“Night, love you too.” Phil smiled and closed his laptop.


End file.
